Sprint to Life
by blackknight291
Summary: There are things that humans can't explain. Of course, life still continues.


**DISCLAMER: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I do, story line won't be like this.**

**KHR Sprint to Life**

Sawada Tsunayoshi head home alone at night. He ended up staying late finishing the part he was given to for the cultural festival. Something stops him on his tracks – a young female teen with blood jumping out suddenly before him. He stood, stares at the azure like glow of her eyes. The female reminded him of a cautious stray cat.

The female stopped, stares back at Sawada for a moment; then jumped away, left the path where she collided with the brunette, left a deep impression on him even without a word. She stalks under the darkness of the night, only the night sky stars guiding her.

Namimori cultural festival. Morning.

Sawada giving away pamphlets to the visitors to visit their class event. He froze as he turned, met amethyst gaze equally surprise stare back at him – a face he had recently seen, only a bit gentle and less hostile.

The female that stood before Sawada took away the pamphlet in a hurry then fled.

Sawada didn't even think, his body moved to run after the fleeing female. _'What am I doing?!' _He asked himself running after the female's back. He managed to catch the female, grabbed her arm which he realized so fragile he could easily break.

"WHAT?!" the female glowers, glares at Sawada.

"Errr…" Sawada released the female, wonders what to say. "I don't really know. I just felt I had to run after you?"

"All the more reason that I had to flee from you." She muttered facing away.

"We met already, don't you recall?" he inquired. He couldn't mistake her face, her small body frame.

"Erase it from you head." She voiced icily. "Don't associate yourself with me. If not –." She let out a long sigh, finds the situation exhausting. "Anyway… just **forget** me."

Sawada knew it would be easier if he listened to her, however he felt otherwise. "Let me show you around?" He beamed a smile. He just couldn't leave her alone.

She stares at him blankly, baffled that he would offer to show her around considering she had been cold and told him to forget her. She was not able to say anything, dragged by him away without hearing her out.

Sawada went to his classmate also giving away pamphlets. He asked sorry and his part should be covered. "I want to show her around for a while." He did not let his classmate voice out any complain and dragged the female away into the school building. "By the way, what is your name? I haven't heard it. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The female opened her mouth, mouthed something. Sawada did not notice her doing so. "Kaoru." She voiced out weakly.

"Let's have fun, shall we?!" Sawada pulled her arm.

Sawada took the female to the other classes, treated her to some snacks which he assumed she would like. He showed to her last his class' event which was a simple café where birds are singing.

"I'll treat you!" Sawada offered, left her to a table to get something for her.

The female, Kaoru sat waited for Sawada. A tired expression on her face; she was able to enjoy herself, however refuse to show it. She gaze out the window, could only see the sky turning orange as the day change. _'Not WHAT I expected to happen -.'_

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" somebody shouted, voice heard in the building.

Everyone who heard looked out; saw a large group, one of them carrying a voice speaker.

"COME OUT OR EVERYONE HERE WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Sawada was carrying a tray, sighs hearing the threatening voice addressed to him. "NOT AGAIN?!" he muttered. He didn't need to look out to know that the one who was speaking was someone from the mafia who did not like him as the head OR simply taking out a high positioned Vongola. He set down the tray, slipped out to confront the outsider and prevent anymore disruption in the auspicious day.

Kaoru turned, searched for Sawada. She asked Sawada's classmates where he could be.

"He just left."

Kaoru stood for a moment, considers what the male brunette would have done. She tsked, ran after Sawada. She sees Yamamoto, and Nagi along the way. She paused, let them pass making sure that they would not take note of her. She turned, searched for other paths, unable to find one she made one herself. She entered a classroom that happens to be the chemistry room. Opened the windows and jumped out hurrying to the front gate where Sawada would be going. _'I need to hurry.' _She ran as fast as she could to be in time, reached the place with Sawada just arriving. She heaved a sigh of relief at how she managed to reach her destination, saw Sawada safe.

'_I'll just need to wait for the proper time.' _She took a deep breath; prepare herself for the worst to come. She fixed her eyes on Sawada, even as Yamamoto, Nagi, Hibari and Sasegawa arrived. She just couldn't let anything harm Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And then it happened. Sawada was ganged on, defeated by the group that demanded the brunette.

'_AH~ This is what he told us…' _Kaoru stood with an icy gaze, focused on the fallen figure of Sawada Tsunayoshi. She made a dash towards the group seeing that things didn't look so well for the brunette. _'I have to help him.' _

"DIE SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" somebody voiced, strikes at Sawada however shielded by Kaoru with her body.

Kaoru pierced on her back with a sword surprising those that saw, in particular Sawada Tsunayoshi who she topped. _'I see… This is WHAT happened…. What he had forgotten…'_

Sawada saw the sword's end tip thru Kaoru's body. "KAORU?!" he did not expect to see Kaoru, not even act as his shield. He gapes at her, "What are you doing?! Look at yourself?!" He saw blood seep out of her chest, his hand trembling, didn't know what to do.

Vongola back – up arrives, takes care of the enemies.

Sawada stir Kaoru to stay conscious. "Help will arrive soon!" He muttered curses, as his friends come to his side to help.

Kaoru timidly smiles, saw the panicked expression on Sawada's face. "Nah…. I'm … fine …" She chokes on her blood, knew that it was too late for her. She knew that the sword had pierced thru her body pretty badly, that she will die. And yet she felt at peace despite at death's door. "DO not weep, because I will be with you. I will love only you forever."

"Wha-" Sawada looked at Kaoru confused, and then her hand slipped away. He gapes at her along with everyone as her body fade to nothingness – not even a speck of blood. "KA. O. RU? ..."

Six years later, before Sawada stood a young child – a very familiar child with raven hair, amethyst eyes, frail snow white complexion.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Dino greeted with a smile. He introduced his young companion. "This is Amika. A child of an allied family sent to us for education. She lost her parents a little while ago."

The child bows her head, greets Sawada politely. "Hello. Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am AMIKA. Nine years old. I have heard about your feats. I am most curious of the you who managed to travel back in time and had saved the world, OR so I've heard."

Sawada met the child's icy gaze; somehow, he felt that he was talking to an adult. "Hello. Nice to meet you Amika." There was also a sense of nostalgia seeing the child's appearance, as if he had forgotten something.

"Finally we meet again…" A soft whisper in the wind, nobody but Amika could hear.

"?" Amika searched for the owner of the voice – nobody.

Sawada Tsunayoshi led Dino and Amika into a room to talk a bit, and then he remembered, slightly. He glanced back to Amika, steals a look. _'She looks similar.' _He thought, recalling the person he had met in the past. He believes it would be unlikely thought – Amika resembling someone who had saved his life. He couldn't get a clear image of the face of his rescuer except the icy tone. He decided to discuss the matter to his friends later of the matter, regained no information.

And then it wasn't long that the teen Amika finds herself in an unexpected situation. Amika found herself lost visiting a friend. A place she is familiar with and at the same time she was not. And then she met him – SAWADA Tsunayoshi who looked likes a younger version. _'?' _She recalls how he had travelled in the past and future due to certain technology. She decided to see if it were possible, see for herself how Sawada Tsunayoshi had lived.

END.

a/n: did you readers guess? Amika IS Kaoru. What I did not add here is that Amika hears of stories about Sawada's feats get's curious most regarding time travel. An accident happened which throws her back in time, meets Sawada. She realizes for herself that some of Sawada's story is amiss, stumbles on the truth wiped away from the brunette's memory – which SHE must save him.


End file.
